


Scary Movies

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder loves horror, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frog Pile, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, dex pov, pro Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It's date night and Chowder picked the movie so they are all prepared to be scared. Luckily, they have each other to be held by and to hold onto so that they can feel safe again.It's just fluff. No scary stuff.





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani) in the [Denois_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Denois_Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> i want a charmer polyfrogs cuddle puddle! idc how they get there, but all four of them should snuggle up and be adorable together. up to you on who is dating vs platonic cuddling.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kirani!
> 
> Thanks to [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) for the beta read.

Dex was the first one to get home on Thursdays. Other people might be in the Haus, but as far as Dex was concerned, only three other people counted as being home - and one didn’t _technically_ live there. Being the first one home, he went down to his basement bungalow. It’s where they usually ended up, because most other people forgot about it or couldn’t be bothered to go down and check. And because, even with the insulation he’d blown into the walls of the rest of the Haus, it was the best insulated and soundproofed. It also had the best bed, an expensive king size mattress that was super comfortable (purchased after several...discussions that culminated in Nursey shouting “let me do something nice for my boyfriend for once!”). 

All of this was important because Thursday was date night. 

Since Dex was home first, he got everything ready. Drinks were already chilling in the mini fridge. He’d made brownies and cookies and hand pies earlier in the week and hidden them so they would survive until Thursday. 

Once he was sure that everything was ready and easily at hand, he climbed onto the bed and waited. 

Cait got home second. Her professor almost never made them stay the full time, so she got to the Haus (where she spent the majority of her time, truth be told) and headed straight down to the basement. 

“Ooh brownies.”

“Ayuh. And drinks in the fridge.”

She stopped to grab a brownie and a Fanta Strawberry and then climbed onto the bed, settling into Dex’s lap. He automatically moved to accommodate her, wrapping an arm around her back as support while leaning over to put his phone on the nightstand.

It wasn’t much longer before Nursey showed up. He pulled his shirt over his head and then shoved two cookies in his mouth. He climbed over and nudged at Dex until there was enough room that he could settle in behind him, legs outstretched on either side of Dex’s thighs.

“What are we watching tonight?” 

At least, Dex was pretty sure that’s what he said, it was mumbled around a mouth full of cookie so he had to guess a bit.

“Chowder’s turn to pick. So, horror.”

Nursey groaned and let his forehead drop against the nape of Dex’s neck. “We’re sleeping down here, then. Or at least I am. Not going up the stairs in the middle of the night when anything could grab me.”

“That’s statistically unlikely to happen. Plus, how bad of luck would a random intruder have to have to pick the hockey Haus?” Caitlin reached over and rubbed Nursey’s shoulder. “But I’m down for staying over if everyone else is.”

Dex smiled and ran his hand over Nursey’s thigh. He knew Nursey had trouble falling asleep after the horror movie nights unless he was surrounded and held. “That’s why you got this bed for down here, right? So you could use it whenever you wanted.”

“You’ve figured me out. I was being selfish all along.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Dex’s neck where it met his shoulder and Dex shivered and tightened his grip on Nursey’s thigh.

“Hey now.”

“Hey now.” Nursey’s voice was barely more than a rumble in Dex’s ear.

“Hey now.” Caitlin leaned closer against Dex’s chest, and he tightened his arm around her. 

“Hey! You guys started the Frog Pile without me!” 

They all instinctively braced before Chowder landed half on top of them. He flailed around, rearranging himself to be curled against Dex’s side with Cait’s legs over his. 

“I can’t wait! This movie is supposed to be swawesomely scary.” 

“If it scares Nursey, he’s going to make us all sleep down here.” 

Chowder snorted. “Oh no, you’re twisting my arm.”

“Great Cait, now he’s going to keep trying to scare Nursey every time it’s his turn to pick the movie.”

“Bold of you to assume that wasn’t already my goal.”

“Yo, C. Chill.”

“I’m willing to sacrifice your peace of mind for a Frog cuddle sesh.” Chowder shrugged nonchalantly.

“You know, you could just ask for everyone to stay down here.”

Dex froze as he felt all of them turn to look at him. 

“What? Play the movie.” 

He reached over for the remote and everyone quieted down as the intro played.

It only took about ten minutes before Nursey’s arms were clutched tightly around Dex’s waist and his face was pressed into the back of Dex’s shoulder. Dex knew his eyes were just barely peeking over. 

Fifteen minutes after that, Caitlin pressed her face into Dex’s other shoulder, hands clenched in his shirt. He squeezed his arm around her until she turned back to the tv.

Throughout the movie, Chowder leaned over to whisper breathless theories and exclamations, letting Dex keep an arm around his shoulders as well. 

Finally, the credits started to roll, but Dex kept his arms tight around Chowder and Cait, leaning back slightly to meet the pressure from Nursey leaning on him. He allowed himself to stay like that, holding his boyfriends and girlfriend, feeling them all, knowing they were with him and safe, for three slow, deep, even breaths. Then he relaxed his arms and used the remote to turn off the tv before extricating himself and climbing out of the bed.

“You’re all sleeping down here, right?” 

“Oh yeah. Definitely.”

There were no other replies, but when he glanced over before turning off the light, Chowder was already curled around Nursey’s back and snoring softly while Nursey was making grabby hands at Dex. The room plunged into darkness, except for the soft light of an emergency light on the far wall, and Dex snorted and shook his head while shucking his shirt. He climbed into the bed from the bottom, allowing him to cuddle into Nursey’s waiting arms. Caitlin slotted herself around his back almost immediately after. 

Dex closed his eyes and listened as each of their breathing evened out until he was the last one awake. Gently, he brushed his hand over each of them before surrendering to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Three scaredy Frogs and Chowder.


End file.
